Product, such as meats and hides, must be chilled soon after it is slaughtered to prevent microbial contamination. Packing plants run their product through devices known as chillers in response to this risk. A typical chiller includes a revolving drum equipped to move product from a first end to a second end. Flighting, comprising a metal plate or the like, is positioned around the inside diameter of the revolving drum in a helical pattern. As the revolving drum rotates, the flighting moves the product through in a corkscrew type fashion. As the product is moved through the revolving drum, a cooled fluid is passed over the product to absorb heat. At the end of the process, heat is removed from the cooled fluid so that it can be returned back to the revolving drum ready for cooling more product.
There are several problems associated with chillers. For instance, large pieces of product entering the chiller take a longer time to dissipate heat than smaller pieces. As a result, product is typically sliced, ground, or slashed before it is presented to the chiller. The product then must be transferred from the slashing device to the chiller. A conveyor belt may be included in the process for accomplishing this task.
A first side of the product may contact a majority of the cooled fluid rather than a second side. This lengthens the time needed for thorough chilling. Chillers typically use a rectangular flange system to turn the product over while the product is traveling through the chiller. Flanges of the rectangular flange system protrude from the inside diameter of the revolving drum. However, due to the shape and angle of the flanges, product typically stagnates in an area between the angled flange and the inside surface of the revolving drum. This stagnation area can lead to contamination of the product and is difficult to clean.
Further, flighting is used to push the product through the chiller as it rotates, but a gap exists between the flighting and the inside diameter of the revolving drum. A dam-ring flange is positioned toward the discharge end of the chiller to keep a desired amount of cooled fluid inside the chiller. This configuration causes another stagnation point at the point where the flighting meets the dam-ring flange, which makes cleaning the chiller difficult and oftentimes hinders the product's movement through the chiller. Also, the flighting has a rectangular cross-section. Corners of the flighting tend to be sharp and can damage the product while it travels through the chiller.
Chillers are equipped with filters at a discharge end of the revolving drum. Cooled fluid leaves the revolving drum at the discharge end by passing through the filter; however, due to poor construction, pieces of product become lodged in the filter, which causes clogging and traps the cooled fluid in the revolving drum. Chillers also utilize a bearing assembly positioned toward the infeed end of the rotatable drum. This positioning can cause the infeed end to travel upward. To counteract this movement, chillers are being mounted at a decline. Stabilization in all directions is desirable as is a bearing assembly that obviates the need to mount the rotatable drum at an incline.
Product enters the revolving drum at an infeed portal. The cooled fluid also accesses the revolving drum at the infeed portal, which causes an obstruction to the product's movement. Cooled fluid supply pumps are positioned underneath the infeed portal. In this location, the pumps are subjected to falling product and cooled fluid, which damages the pumps and leads to downtime for the chiller. The pumps are also often used as a step for users, which leads to damage.
A cooled fluid source is positioned underneath the revolving drum where access is limited. The cooled fluid source must be accessed periodically for cleaning and maintenance. Make-up water is periodically added to the chiller as the volume of cooled fluid decreases. The make-up water typically is supplied by a local utility line. The make-up water is added to the cooled fluid as the cooled fluid is leaving the cooled fluid source. Because the make-up water has not been cooled, it raises the overall temperature of the cooled fluid as it is added. Consequently, an improved chiller apparatus is necessary.